Red Rose, White Rose
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Mary dies from eclampsia. Sybil is still alive because she was never pregnant. This is sad. ( I think.) Only the idea for the story is mine, that and their children's names. All the DOWNTON ABBEY characters belong to Julian Fellows.


Red rose, white rose

Summery: What if Mary died of eclampsia, Sybil is alive because she wasn't pregnant.

* * *

November 9th 1920

* * *

Mary lay in bed tired and hating Matthew a little bit, just a smidge. She wasn't in labor but she was uncomfortable.

' I'm going to hurt Matthew after this.' Mary said to Edith who entered the room Mary was put to bed rest

' Well you have a right to say that, your pregnant with twins.' Edith mused

' I know.'

' Must be very uncomfortable.'

' Oh, I am. My back aches, my ankles have swelled, my head hurts and I'm the size of a house, I honestly can't recommend this to anyone.'

' Don't let Sybil hear you say that, her and Tom are wanting children and I'm not keen on being put off.'

' Is there anyone on your mind?' Mary asked smirking and playing with the end of her plait

' Oh, not really.'

' Can I sleep now?' Mary asked looking tired

' Yes I'll tell Matthew to come up soon.' Mary nodded and pulled the covers over her an went to sleep.

* * *

Edith walked into the drawing room late and Sybil and Matthew came to speak to her

' How is she?' Matthew asked

' Tired and aching.'

Just then Carson came through and said dinner was ready.

' I've invited Sir Philip Tapsell.' Robert announced

' Who's that?' Matthew asked

' He has experience in childbirth.' Cora said

' I thought it was Clarkson who was delivering the twins?' Matthew stated

' Well since he miss diagnosed you and Lavinia I thought he would be a better choice.'

' I think Matthew should get choice he is Mary's husband and father of those children.' Cora said annoyed

' Matthew what do you think?' Violet asked

' Can't they both be there?' Tom asked confused and concerned for his sister in law

' Tom has a point.' Matthew stated

' Well he's coming now.' Robert said

' I phoned Clarkson yesterday and he's coming.' Cora argued

' Fine.'

' I really think it should just be Clarkson.' Matthew said

' Well Tapsell's coming.' Robert shot back

' Well Clarkson can come Papa, Matthew has a choice in the matter it's his children and wife.' Sybil said

' So your all against me?' Robert said

' Yes Robert.' Violet said in a tone that said the conversation was over.

* * *

Matthew walked upstairs to Mary's bedroom and saw she was sleeping uncomfortably

' Matthew.' she whispered

' My darling.' he said softly

' Don't leave me alone.'

' I won't.'

' When this is over, can I slap you?' Matthew laughed at her question

' Yes you can if you feel up to it.'

' Good, you know I love you so terribly much.'

' Yes I know, but I think I love you more.'

' Not possible.' Mary pouted

' In this case it is.'

' Matthew, if one of them is a boy can I name William Matthew Crawley?'

' How do you know one is a boy?' he asked with his brow raised

' Instinct, can I?'

' Yes, and if it's a girl?'

' I'll let you decide.' just then Anna came in with Mary's dinner and Matthew said

' I'll leave you be.' Matthew kissed Mary's head and went downstairs.

* * *

Everyone stood on the landing waiting for Dr Clarkson to come out of Mary's room

' It was a false alarm, she's fine.' Robert smiled remembering how many false alarms Cora had

' Is that normal?' Edith asked

' Her body is just preparing her for the labor.' Robert started looking uncomfortable

' Dr Clarkson, Lord Grantham is uncomfortable with medical detail the question is can we all go back to bed?' Cora said slightly amused at Robert's uncomfortableness.

' Yes you can.' Dr Clarkson smiled

' I'll see you out.' Matthew said As Matthew walked down the stairs with Dr Clarkson he said

' Is there really nothing wrong?'

' Nothing that I can see, she's just going through a natural process.'

' Thank you.'

* * *

Sir Philip arrived the next day and confirmed there was nothing wrong with Mary at dinner Sybil asked

' How long have you been delivering children Sir Philip?'

' Ten years Lady Sybil, when I delivered Lady MacKaye's triplets I said I'll get those children out of you one way or another.' Robert started choking on his champagne Just then the nurse came in

' Oh God is it beginning?' Matthew asked standing and Sir Philip smiled and went upstairs with Sybil, Edith and Cora.

' And now we wait.' Tom said.

* * *

Matthew went upstairs to see Mary she wasn't in labor her waters just broke. Dr Clarkson came shortly after it was announced.

' Mary.' he said

' Where's Lavinia? Last I saw she was sleeping in here.' Matthew looked at Dr Clarkson and said

' Is she?' Dr Clarkson looked concerned

' No Lady Mary, Miss Swire died one year ago. Can you tell me the date.'

' Really, it's March 12th 1919.' Matthew gasped and looked at Dr Clarkson

' Sir Philip?'

' She's fine.' he said rolling his eyes Dr Clarkson shot him a look

' I don't think she is Sir Philip.'

' She is.'

* * *

Dr Clarkson was concerned, Lady Mary was complaining of headaches and was confused. He went downstairs to tell his thoughts

' Lord and Lady Grantham.'

' Yes what is it?' Lord Grantham asked

' I'm concerned for Lady Mary.' everyone looked up at him and Tom asked

' Why?'

' She keeps complaining of headaches, her ankles have swelled and just an hour ago she was delusional.'

' Delusional?' Robert asked

' She kept asking where Miss Swire was and she said the date was March 12th 1919.'

' What does that mean?' Edith asked

' I think... she may have developed Eclampsia.' Sir Philip rolled his eyes

' What is Eclampsia?' Cora asked

' Where the woman is delusional, has swelled ankles, the baby or in this case babies are unnaturally small and she's distressed.'

' Of course she's distressed, she's having two children.' Robert laughed a little.

' If I'm right she should be rushed to hospital immediately or she could die from the fits brought on by natural birth.'

* * *

Mary lay in bed sweating slightly when Dr Clarkson came in and asked for a sample of her blood and urine.

' Why?' Mary asked

' Just checking something.' Dr Clarkson assured her

' Alright.' Mary said.

* * *

Everyone was standing on the landing arguing when Robert said

' Sir Philip are you sure you can save her?'

' Yes I'm sure.'

' Sir Philip, you must be able to detect the symptoms yourself?' Dr Clarkson said

' Dr Clarkson says he can save her if they get to the hospital in time Cora what do you think?' Robert asked

' I would have taken her an hour ago.' Cora whisper yelled

' Just take her to the hospital and save her please!' Matthew said shouting slightly

' Alright take her to the hospital.' Robert said, just then a scream tore through the house announcing Mary had gone into labor

' God help us.' Tom said, Matthew, Sybil, Edith, Cora, Dr Clarkson and Sir Philip ran to Mary's room.

* * *

About three hours later Mary delivered her children a boy and a girl Mary smiled and looked at them her daughter looked more like her the brown hair, pale skin, but the one thing Mary loved most was that she had Matthew's eyes. Her son looked more like Matthew the blond hair, nose shape and her eyes, '' I did it, I have a son heir to Downton and a beautiful daughter, my children, Matthew and I have two beautiful children.'' Mary changed her smile to a grin. Matthew entered the room and saw Mary lying there propped up on her pillows with her children, their children Matthew felt so happy he could burst he walked over to Mary and sat next to her and she said

' Matthew, meet our children.' She looked up at him with pride and love she handed him their daughter and he stood up and started bouncing her up and down and said

' Hello my little darling.'

' Have you seen our son?' Matthew looked up from their daughter at Mary and then at the bundle in her arms his eyes widened and said

' Son?'

' No lion, yes a son.' Mary said Matthew came over and gave their daughter back to Mary and picked up his son

' Hello little chap.'

' Are you happy?'

' Darling I feel so happy I could burst! So what do we call her we already know what to call him?' Matthew said

' I don't know about the first name but I'm drawn to the name Annabelle for her middle name for Anna and your Mother.'

' That's perfect we'll decide her first name later.'

' Alright, can you call the Nanny to come and get them?'

' Of course my darling.' he kissed her head and handed William to the nurse who came back shortly to collect their unnamed daughter Matthew kissed Mary gently and left the room

' How are you my baby?' Cora asked

' Tired, I just want to sleep really.'

' And sleep you shall, you earned it.'

' Goodnight Mama.'

' Goodnight my baby.' Cora kissed her finger and put it on Mary's lips.

* * *

Three a.m. November 10th 1920.

* * *

Edith went to go and check on Mary and when she entered the room she saw the most horrifying sight she ran off to Sybil's room and knocked Tom opened the door looking very tired

' Edith?' he asked rubbing his eyes

' Get Sybil.'

' Why?'

' It's Mary.' his eyes widened and he ran and shook Sybil awake and Edith told her she ran off to Mary's room and Tom ran to get Matthew, Edith ran into Cora and Robert's room and said while shaking Robert

' Papa, Papa wake up.'

' Edith what is it?'

' It's Mary.' Cora and Robert shot up and grabbed their dressing gowns and ran out into Mary's room where Dr Clarkson was, Sir Philip got in 5 minutes after. When Cora saw Mary there writhing in agony she rushed over beside Matthew who was on his knees holding Mary's hand

' Mary please.' Matthew begged just then Sir Philip said

' It looks like-' he started

' IT LOOKS LIKE WHAT?!' Cora shouted at him

' This is eclampsia.' Dr Clarkson said with a look of horror

' How, Sir Philip you were so sure?!' Robert said

' HELP HER!' Matthew shouted

' There is nothing we can do.' Dr Clarkson said

' THERE MUST BE SOMETHING!' Tom shouted Sybil rushed over to Mary and held her shoulders

' Mary, Mary it's Sybil just breath.' Mary started gasping for breath

' OH GOD, OH PLEASE GOD NO!' Matthew shouted he started crying

' She can't breath, she can't...' Sybil took a step back to take it all in everyone stared in shock

' No.' Cora said through sobs that image haunted her Mary's neck strained upwards, pale face and a look of pain and shock.

' This cannot be she's twenty-eight years old, this cannot be.' Robert said staring at Mary's lifeless form.

' No Mary please.' Matthew said crying, Edith just stood there not speaking she was trying to take this in, her big sister was dead, Mary was dead. Just then a baby's cry came out of nowhere they couldn't deal with this Mary had just had two healthy babies four hours ago and now she was dead, never coming back.  
Matthew felt broken. Like a half of his soul was torn away, '' Why us? We went through so much to be together why did she have to be taken away from me and the children, OH God the children those poor children they'll never know Mary and she'll never see their first steps or words, how am I meant to do this without Mary she's my storm braver, I'll have to stay strong for our children I now no what to call our daughter Mary Annabelle Crawley and William Matthew Crawley she wanted that name for our son and that beautiful middle name for our daughter.'' Matthew stared at Mary's lifeless form the person he would never kiss again, hear her laugh or her whisper his wife his beautiful wife she'd been taken so young she had her life ahead of her seeing her children grow up,  
see her future nieces and nephews or Edith get married.

* * *

Tom went downstairs somewhat in a trance his sister in law is dead '' It seems so impossible, she's Mary she seemed more like the one who would support everyone in grief, not the one causing it. How is Sybil and Edith meant to go on they'll be put off and Matthew, oh God poor Matthew his wife just died after his children were just born. She was kind though she may not look it, she helped me and supported me.'' Tom knocked on Carson's bedroom door

' Mister Branson. What is going on?' Carson took one look at the expression Tom had

' I'm sorry to inform you Mr Carson but... Lady Mary has... she's dead, she had eclampsia.' Carson's eyes widened

' H-how...'

' The doctors quarreled and they were to late as soon as she had the twins... it was just four hours after the twins were born, I was told to come and inform you to tell the staff.'

' O-of course.' Carson choked out.

* * *

Shock. Everyone stood in shock. Carson told the servants who stood there. Anna was rubbing a hand on the lower part of her throat in horror and grief, Daisy stood frozen next to Jimmy who was in the same position, Mrs Patmore had silent tears and Thomas just looked shocked.

' Is there anything we can do Mr Carson?' O'Brian asked shakily

' Carry on as normal and prepare the funeral and find a nurse for the twins.' she nodded and watched Thomas walk out of the room and Anna following Daisy snapped out of her trance and walked forward and cried on Mrs Hughes shoulder.

* * *

Cora sat on a chair next to Mary's bed.

' We'll look after them, I promise you, we will.' she smiled sadly at Mary's lifeless form, just then Sybil came in

' Should you go to bed Mama?'

' Not quite yet, I want to say goodbye to my baby.'

' Alright.' Sybil said shakily

' Sybil, can you ask your Father to sleep in the dressing room, I can't bare to look at one of the men that took Mary's last chance of life.' Sybil nodded and left the room, Cora turned back to Mary

' Because you are my baby and you always will be.' she started crying.

* * *

Sybil walked back to her and Tom's bedroom.

' Sybil-'

' No.'

' I'm so sorry.'

' It wasn't your fault.'

' I doubt we won't sleep.'

' No, can you just hold me.' and he held her, she started crying around five minutes later and he held her and kept down his own tears.

* * *

Edith lay in her bed staring at the ceiling.

'' Why Mary? Matthew and Mary went through so much she just had children for crying out loud! She didn't deserve this, Matthew doesn't deserve this, Mama doesn't deserve it either, she's lost two children and God it was supposed to be a happy day Mary had just had two beautiful children.''

Edith got out of her bed and knelt on the floor at the side with her hands clasped together on the sheet

' Dear Lord, I know that I don't speak with you as much as I should but I beg you if Mary's up there please look after her and please keep my niece, nephew and Matthew safe they didn't deserve this none of us do, especially Mary she was too young she was twenty eight years old for crying out loud she just had the most beautiful children I've ever seen, why did you let it happen to her I wish it was me instead of Mary and as I asked you keep them safe. Amen'

She got back into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

One year later.

* * *

Matthew stood at Mary's grave, her simple grave she would have wanted that.

' I miss you my darling, Mary and William have grown a lot I wish you were here. Tom and Sybil have a little girl and Edith got married she's pregnant. I wish you could have seen their first steps Mary's steps were short she made about three steps before falling she's driving Nanny mad she has your stubbornness William is more like me than you but you know the thing I love most about him my darling, his eyes he has your eyes they are so full of love like yours were, I can still remember everything about you your laugh, your smile I can see you in William's eyes and Mary's spirit I keep trying to move on I know that's what you would want me to do but I can't you were to important to me.' he put his three middle fingers to his lips and placed them on Mary's headstone

' Goodbye my darling and rest peacefully.' he wiped the tears in his eyes and walked away back to Downton, his children and his life without Mary.


End file.
